


You're What I Want

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kokichi's playing around with Shuichi and gives him a blowjob and affirmation





	You're What I Want

“Oh no! You caught me!” Kokichi declared, flopping down in Shuichi’s lap and grabbing his arms to wrap around himself, “I can’t get away!” 

Shuichi smiled, happy to play along, “That’s right. You’re trapped.” He squeezed Kokichi tight around the middle. 

“Now that you’ve caught me,” Kokichi’s voice dropped low and sensual, “What are you going to do to me?” 

A blush spread rapidly over Shuichi’s face and his eyes widened, “I- um?” It wasn’t the first time Kokichi had initiated an impromptu roleplay, but he was never quite sure how to respond. 

“I’m yours you know, and that’s not a lie at all,” Kokichi smiled softly, gently wiggling himself off of Shuichi’s lap to kneel at his feet, “You can do anything you want to me,” he looked up at him for a moment of meaningful eye contact, “Or, I could do something for you?” Kokichi slowly slid his hand up Shuichi’s thigh, giving him ample time to stop him if he felt uncomfortable. 

Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat, as he stared down at Kokichi. How he could go from child playing pretend to master of seduction in three seconds flat was both impressive and jarring. His blush grew even darker when he realized that his penis was stiffening to meet Kokichi’s hand and he’d certainly notice any second. 

Kokichi smirked to himself when his hand reached the bulge in Shuichi’s pants, this was definitely working out how he wanted. He leaned up enough to be able to reach Shuichi’s pants to unbutton them, then edged them down his thighs. Once he had his cock freed, Kokichi leaned on his lap, stopping with his mouth just an inch away from him. 

“Do you want this, Shuichi-chan?” he batted his eyelashes, looking up at him. 

Shuichi nodded, pressing a hand over his mouth. He didn’t trust himself to keep his voice level if he tried to give a verbal answer, and he was certain there’d be a plethora of involuntary noises to stifle momentarily. 

Kokichi beamed and leaned forward, opening his mouth to draw Shuichi’s penis inside. He kept his teeth covered with his lips and slid his mouth down the shaft, licking softly at the underside as he went. 

Shuichi found his hand flying into Kokichi’s hair, though he was quite certain that he hadn’t given it permission to do so. The fingers nested themselves in Kokichi’s tangles, and he gripped gently at the strands. 

Taking this as encouragement, Kokichi bobbed his head up and down, sucking vigorously on Shuichi’s dick. He payed special attention to the sensitive tip, isolating it from his foreskin with his dexterous lips, then swirling his tongue about liberally, while continuing a firm suction. Shuichi’s precum was licked away as soon as it emerged, disappearing down Kokichi’s throat as he swallowed all the excess liquid. The taste was a bit interesting because it was Shuichi’s, and that made him feel a bit fond, but physically, it was rather unremarkable and salty. 

“Oh, Kokichi,” Shuichi mumbled behind his other hand, trying not to thrust too hard into his mouth. It was difficult to stay still, but he didn’t want to accidentally choke him or embarrass himself by being too eager. 

Kokichi, sensing his tension, but a hand on his hip and urged him forward, leaning down to take his entire length into his mouth. He widened his throat and pushed down as far as he could to show him that it was alright to do. 

Shuichi wondered how he was so transparent that Kokichi could read his insecurity despite being obviously occupied, but accepted the communication, and took control of the pace. He held Kokichi’s head softly with one hand and pushed in and out of his mouth desperately. He moaned softly, biting at his lips as his pace grew erratic. And soon he was spilling his cum down Kokichi’s waiting throat. 

He leaned back, fighting back an embarrassed apology and offered a hopeful smile, “Was that, uh, what you wanted?” 

Kokichi’s eyes found his, still playful, but warm and reassuring, “Of course, Shuichi-chan.  _You’re_  what I want. I mean it. Anything you want is good.” He rested his head in his lap, nuzzling gently into his thigh. 

 

 


End file.
